cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Coyote
Peter Coyote (1941 - ) Film Deaths *''Southern Comfort ''(1981) [Staff Sgt. Crawford Poole]: Shot in the head by poachers. *''Timerider: The Adventure of Lyle Swann ''(1982) [Porter Reese]: Cut to shreds in the tail rotors of a helicopter, that falls through a hole in time back to the nineteenth century. *''Outrageous Fortune ''(1987) [Michael Sanders]: Falls to his death after he loses his grip and slips off a rock face while trying to jump over to a cliff top whilst chasing Shelley Long. *''Heart of Midnight (1988) ''[Sharpe/Larry]: Killed by Jennifer Jason Leigh. *''Bitter Moon (1992) '[Oscar]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth, after shooting Emmanuelle Seigner. *Kika ''(1993)' [Nicholas]: Shot in the stomach by Victoria Abril (whom he then shoots in turn); he dies shortly afterwards in Veronica Forque's arms. *''Breach of Conduct '''(Tour of Duty) (1994) '[Col Andrew Case]: Killed by either Courtney Thorne-Smith or Tom Verica. *''Terminal Justice '''(Cybertech P.D) (1996) [Deacon Vivyan]: Shot to death by Lori Heath. *''Unforgettable (1996) '[Don Bresler]: Punched to death by Ray Liotta (it's left unclear if he died or not after being dragged out of a burning building, so I thought I'd list this just in case). *''Top of the World ''(1997) [''Doc 'The Butcher']: Shot to death by Peter Weller during a shoot-out on a roller-coaster. *''Road Ends ''(1997)'' [''Gene Gere]: Shot twice in the chest and one in the back by Miguel Nájera while Chris Sarandon watch on. *''Sphere ''(1998)'' [''Captain Harold C Barnes]: Crushed to death/Cut in half by a computer-operated automatic door (caused/controlled by Samuel L. Jackson's subconscious mind); his body is later seen when Sharon Stone discovers him dead. *''Two for Texas ''(1998)'' [''Jim Bowie]: Killed (off-screen) by Mexican forces during the attack on the Alamo; his body is shown afterwards when Scott Bairstow and Kris Kristofferson arrive after the battle. *''Patch Adams (1998) '[Bill Davis]: Dies of pancreatic cancer in the hospital while Robin Williams is singing "Blue Skies" to him. *Execution of Justice ''(1999)' ''[''Harvey Milk]: Shot to death by Tim Daly. *''Random Hearts'' (1999) [Cullen Chandler]: Killed, along with everyone else on board (including his mistress Susanna Thompson), when a plane crashes; his submerged beneath the ocean body is later seen alongside Thompson when divers investigate the crash (then again at a makeshift mortuary when Harrison Ford is identifying his wife), we later see his funeral. *''Femme Fatale (2002) ''[Ambassador Bruce Hewitt Watts]: Shot in the chest by Rebecca Romijn on a bridge, after Antonio Banderas reveals to Peter that Rebecca had faked her own kidnapping. (This turns out to be Rebecca's premonition of the future, which Rebecca prevents from coming true.) *''Return of the Living Dead: Rave to the Grave'' (2005) [Uncle Charles]: Throat torn out by a zombie (Eduard Opaski) in a morgue. *''Last Will'' (2011) [Judge Garner]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. *''The Gundown (2011) ''[Thomas Morgan]: ''Shot dead by Brent Rock in big gunfight in his saloon. TV Deaths *The Twilight Zone: Shadow Play'' (1986) [Adam Grant]: Executed by hanging in his dream, at which point his dream world (and everyone in it) ceases to exist. The scene then switches to the dream happening all over again, with the characters switched around (see also Dennis Weaver in the original series episode). *''Hemingway & Gellhorn'' (2012 TV) [Maxwell Perkins]: Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1941 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Voice Actors Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Columbia Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:WB Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars